1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking apparatus for locking a detachably mounted plasticizing cylinder of a plasticizing unit in operative position to a carrying block of an injecting unit of an injection molding machine by means of two sliders, which are disposed on opposite sides of the axis of the plasticizing cylinder and are radially movable and are adapted to axially interlock with the plasticizing cylinder in its operative position, and at least one hydraulic unlocking cylinder for moving said sliders from their locking position until they strike on a stop so as to release the plasticizing cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,622 discloses a locking apparatus which is of the kind described hereinbefore and in which unlocking cylinders are fixedly mounted in the injecting, unit and comprise a movable actuating element for controlling the sliders of the locking apparatus. Such a locking apparatus is not operative until the associated injecting unit has completely been installed. In accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,622, the plasticizing cylinder is axially backed by a first pair of sliders and is axially clamped by means of a second pair of sliders, which have beveled surfaces of the plasticizing cylinder.